


even in winter

by curvatures



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He's newly married to suga actually, M/M, POV Outsider, Sawamura Daichi Is Not A Cop, daisuga gay, ikejiri is just trying to shop and instead he gets gay people, light mentions of alcohol/drinking, somebody help my man ikejiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvatures/pseuds/curvatures
Summary: Ikejiri's had a shit day.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	even in winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!!! This was actually meant to be for daisuga week 2020, except that i just. Did not finish it during daisuga week 2020. Or in 2020 at all, actually. So this is like sort of an entry, sort of Not an entry because it's so late, either way it's daisuga, and the prompt was 3 AM. just something simple <3 i hope you enjoy! title is from the poem Day Dream by a.s.j tessimond

Friday stopped being funny about twelve hours ago, and Ikejiri is exhausted, to put it lightly. His day at work had been sub-par and he was looking forward to drinking with friends, but they had chosen a particularly loud restaurant which had given him a headache and sent him home early, not wanting to be a buzzkill. He’s now had three-quarters of a shit bottle of wine (which irritates him further), and is only sort-of-buzzed as he shuffles to the 24 hour mart on the corner of his block, a short way from his apartment building. He had contemplated getting something delivered, but after looking at food delivery prices he decided against it and at last slipped on some actual pants and crammed his feet into running shoes before clomping his way down to the sidewalk below. Now, with his head down and shoulders raised against the cool night air, he sucks on the inside of his cheek the whole way to the store while trying to remember what brands of beer they have.

Everything takes on a bit of an eerie quality at the unusual hour; the lights, of course, are not only blinding but also give everything a gross and pallid coloring, in addition. He’s doing his best to fend off the return of his headache and squinting into the cooler at the back of the store when he hears a sudden burst of laughter behind him, loud and jolting before being muffled rather swiftly, with a _shh_ to accompany it. There’s a smattering of giggling, and then more low talking; it sounds like the warm words exchanged between a couple so enrapt in each other that they aren’t aware of anyone else in the vicinity. 

Ikejiri doesn’t hate love; he enjoys a good rom-com just as much as the next guy. He’s also read some wonderful poetry, even if it’s not really his thing. All of this being said, his attitude is far from great at the moment and every noise made feels amplified to one-thousand, making him suck on his teeth in irritation. Part of him wants to roll his eyes so hard they stay stuck in the back of his head, but instead he breathes out and continues on with his business. They’re not even _that_ loud, he’s just in a shit mood. There’s no reason to get this bothered over something which will not impact him for more than ten minutes. Right as he arrives at this conclusion, he realizes that they’ve gone quiet again anyways. _I’m just irritated,_ he thinks to himself, sighing. Nothing to get that worked up about.

Except that he turns around and very nearly runs right into a person, only barely missing them because he stumbles back at the last moment and overbalances, his falling delayed by a strong hand on his forearm.

“Oh!” exclaims the shorter man, righting him with a surprisingly firm grip. “I’m so sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” When he lifts his gaze, Ikejiri finds the person looking at him with wide, earnest eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Ikejiri says, slightly delayed as he acclimates to the interaction. “I’m alright; thank you for helping me, there.” 

The stranger laughs and shakes his head, but before he can respond someone rounds the corner, head bent as they read the labeling on the back of a box.

“Koushi,” they say, “Is this the right—” and Ikejiri startles.

_“Sawamura?”_

At the interruption, the newcomer looks up. It takes a moment for his eyes to settle, but once they do they widen slightly with recognition.

“Who— _Ikejiri_?”

“Wow, it _is_ you. It’s been a long time,” he manages, just a bit star struck. The surprise of meeting someone he hasn’t seen in years is taking him for a loop; suddenly he has to reconcile the small boy he played volleyball alongside with the man in front of him, broad and sure.

“Yeah, funny that we would meet here, of all places,” Sawamura laughs, before suddenly straightening up and gesturing to his companion.

“Oh,” he says then, “this is— Sugawara Koushi.” Sugawara nudges him in the side, smiling.

“Call me Suga,” he offers, smoothing over the momentary pause in Sawamura’s sentence. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” he responds, hoping he comes off a little less tired and a little more enthusiastic than he feels. Suga looks between him and Daichi, still grinning.

“Well,” he says, drawing out the _e,_ “where do you two know each other from?”

“Middle school,” Sawamura answers, somehow managing to sound bashful and proud at once. Ikejiri nods, unable to stop a smile from forming— something about Sugawara's teasing disposition and Sawamura's high spirits is a bit infectious. “We played volleyball together.”

“Come a long way since then,” Ikejiri replies. “You look so different!”

“You too,” Sawamura laughs. Suga pipes up just then, grin even wider than before; Ikejiri wonders, faintly, how he has so much energy at this time of night.

“Middle school, eh? Tell me about little Daichi,” he says, “I want to hear all the embarrassing things he did as a tween.”

Sawamura punches him in the arm. _“Suga,”_ he scolds. Ikejiri laughs.

“I was joking, I was joking, Daichi— your mom has already told me plenty,” he cackles. Sawamura rolls his eyes and mutters something Ikejiri can't catch but causes Suga to make an indignant noise.

As they bicker, Ikejiri’s eyes briefly brush over the basket in Suga’s hands; there's quite a few items and he doesn't linger very long, but he catches the labeling on a bottle of makeup remover, a bag of sour candy, and— he averts his gaze from the basket at this— was that a vibrator? He didn’t even know they sold them here. He’s not sure if one of them noticed or not, but they’ve already ceased their squabbling; Sawamura suddenly perks up.

“Ah,” he says, remembering the object in his hand. “I was looking, but couldn’t find the brand you usually like… Do you think this will work?”

He holds it out to Suga. It’s hair dye, advertising a shade similar to the silver of Suga’s hair.

Suga takes the box from him to examine. “Mmm… Maybe. I’ll go look, in case there’s anything else.”

“Gotcha.” So Suga leaves with the basket, and Sawamura watches him go, before turning to Ikejiri, who thinks about asking but— 

“Suga and I met in high school,” Sawamura explains. “We were in the same year, and we both played volleyball, so it was only natural we became friends.”

“You seem close,” Ikejiri observes. This makes Sawamura laugh, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. The motion makes it feel a little nervous.

“For sure,” he says. “We were co-captains our third year. It was a great team! We’ve all kept in touch some way or another since then.”

“That sounds really nice.” There’s a beat and a half of silence, and then “Well…”

Sawamura grins again. “Yeah. It was good seeing you, Ikejiri, despite the late hour.”

They end up exchanging numbers, promising to catch up at a more reasonable time of day, and then Daichi parts from him still smiling and heads over to the aisle into which Suga disappeared. Ikejiri stays in place for a moment, pensive, then turns around and returns to his shopping.

  
  


—

  
  


He sees them again when he goes to purchase and wonders if he’s reading too far into things. Their knuckles brush in the checkout line, and he watches Suga wrap a finger around Sawamura’s. Sawamura leans and bumps him with his shoulder, like a response, and Ikejiri watches as Suga tightens his hold on his little finger, as though they’re having a conversation.

It might be late at night, but despite his exhaustion and the bit of wine he had earlier he’s still _far_ from inebriated. He’s also not stupid— at least, he’s pretty sure he’s not. There just _has_ to be something going on. A convenience store checkout line is not quite the place to ruminate on such things, though, and very quickly they are being handed their items in a bag and making for the door. As they go, Sawamura turns.

“It was good seeing you, Ikejiri!”

“You too,” he replies, and he means it. Sawamura waves a hand in goodbye, and just as he raises it, something on his finger catches the light— a ring. He’s only waving for a moment before Suga throws a hand over his shoulders and pulls him tight into his side, diverting his attention. The sliding doors open, and then they’re gone with a puff of cold air and low laughter.

Oh. The realization comes belated, but once he thinks about it he remembers there _had_ been a ring on Sugawara’s left hand when he had reached for Sawamura in the line. Ikejiri watches their forms fade into the night before he’s jolted out of his daze by the cashier calling for the next customer. He steps up to the register and as they take his items and begin to scan, they ask him how he’s doing.

Okay. It’s a little funny, to get such a mundane question. It _is_ past 3 AM, after all.

“I’m doing alright,” he says. “How are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO TIFF AS ALWAYS FOR HELPING BETA <33 Also to vania and evi for doing a last minute proof read... Kissing u guys 
> 
> if i made a spelling mistake/missed something in review no i didn't i'll re read this and find it later okay dw. my daisuga playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0omWl3riYcVm0TIZJeQAAF?si=9ONwBD4nQiuhKvWja4RqAQ) :-) find me on twitter [@daichiscasket](https://twitter.com/daichiscasket)


End file.
